Searching for documents online can present challenges due to the increasing volume of documents available online. For example, “FSM” may refer to a city by the name of Fort Smith, the computer science concept of Finite State Machine, etc. Accordingly, while a user may be interested in documents pertaining to Finite State Machine, an online search for “FSM” may provide results directed to the city of Fort Smith. Existing approaches attempting to overcome this issue include entity disambiguation (annotation).
Existing approaches also include using signals within a document to solve the problem. However, signals from within the document may be insufficient to resolve the entity. Therefore, a need exists to annotate entities using signals across related documents for improved annotation, thereby making searching more efficient.